War Destiny and Sacrifice
by Shido
Summary: R to be safe. Another AU from me. What if Ran was the one who in a coma, and Aya was the killer, what if Shuuichi hadn't taken her in, what if Takatori Reiji did, and she was a member of Schwarz. Will be Yaoi and maybe Yuri.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: AU, shounen ai, oc running around, and a little ooc (it works out though). 

War, Destiny, and Sacrifice

Prologue 

Aya's POV 

Sometimes I wonder what's going on. How I got here, where I'm going, and what will happen to me. What will happen to Oniichan if I die, who will take care of him?

I shift uncomfortably in my seat as these thoughts train across my mind. Ran's a big boy; he can handle himself, even if he is in a coma. 

'Hey Liebechen,' Schuldig's mental voice crept into my mind. 'Don't worry yourself to much, your bro's fine. If you want we can talk to him.'

'And let him have access to everything I've done? No thank you.'

Omi's mental giggle came through, 'Aya-chan,' he said, 'you should talk to him. I bet ya he would be doing the same thing if your roles were switched.'

I turn slightly to glare at the fourteen year old, 'You don't know Ran, he wouldn't stoop to what I've become.'

'If he didn't have a choice he would,' Schuldig said solemnly, 'Just like you.'

I stared straight ahead, refusing to look at either of my counterparts, they were wrong. Ran-niichan was an honorable man. If our roles were swapped he would be working a part time job while going to Tokyo U and take care of me. Or am I just deluding myself? Schuldig's mental sigh tells me I am, but . . .

The door opens and one of our employers walks in, Takatori Reiji, the man who took me in after my parents' death.

Omi stood and walked out of the room. Takatori hated him for some reason and had ordered him to stay out of his sight at all times. Omi's a cute kid, missing some parts in the head thanks to all of the tampering around our other employer, Saguchi Sasame, did to the kid. 

"Today is a special mission," Takatori began, "I want Schwarz to collect one Naoe Nagi. He is to become the next member of Schwarz."

*********

Omi's POV

What's with him? Why does he hate me? I didn't do anything bad did I?

_Of course you did bad; it's the only thing you know how to do,_ says the voice that's always mocking me. _Don't you know anything? You're a bad boy._

No I'm not. I do what I'm told, and I always behave

Omi, the other voice says to me, You ARE a bad boy, it's what you're supposed to do, go and do all of Takatori-sama's dirty work.

But why am I bad? Mamoru, Seiki? Why am I bad?

Seiki sneers_, Because you kill people_.

Killing's bad? But why?

Mamoru sighs; We've been through this Omi. It just is.

Then I should stop killing then right? And run far, far away.

_Baka, you do that and you'll be even badder._

Why? I won't kill people.

Because Takatori-sama would be angry, and when he's angry Saguchi-sama gets to punish you. And we don't like Saguchi.

No we don't . . . So does that mean I have to stay a bad boy forever?

Neither Seiki nor Mamoru answer back. My voices go away sometimes, leaving me confused, and they only come to mock me. I hate my voices. I wish my voices would go away.

"Why, hello Omi-chan."

My body goes rigid. It's the one man who I hate more than my voices, Saguchi-sama.

"I haven't been bad."

***********

Schuldig's POV

I flick my cigarette into the ash trey. Damn this is boring. Watching Takatori speak is like watching the grass grow. Why does he keep on talking when he knows I'll just pluck from hid mind what he wants? Oh wait he doesn't know that I can get through his sub-mediocre mental shields.

Well, he had some help somewhere along the line 'cause I can't get to all the regions of his mind. Like the reason he hates our Omi. 

Omi, now there's a mental case if I ever seen one, well been in one. That kid is screwed up. He's either multiple personality or schizo, or both. He's other personalities don't ever come out, and they both got him under their control, telling him all sorts of shit to make submit to their whims. Seiki and Mamoru, Omi's other egos are two very nasty individuals. 

Another thing I can't find is where Aya came from. Can't get it from her, natural mental shields from kendo or whatever sword style she took. Plus she's a strong minded girl. I can read her thoughts and submerge into the majority of her mind (if I want/need to, as I have on several occasions) but parts of her are well protected. I should teach her how to better shield the rest of her. Yeah that would be useful.

"Are you paying attention?" Takatori asks.

I wave my hand at the old geezer, "Ja, ich bin."

**************

Well there's the prologue. I don't know where this came from but it would go away. So Aya-chan, Omi, and Schu are working together under Takatori. Things are not as they seem but are at the same time. Who knows what's going on? I don't.__


End file.
